A Winchester's Hunt
by snn7b
Summary: Read as the three Winchesters, along with Ellen and her daughter all go on a hunt. What will happen when they all go into this warehouse? Will they come out alive, or will someone die? **Sorry not good with Titles***
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long and tough day for the Winchester's kids. They were at Bobby's house where Ellen and her daughter Jo had then arrived.

"Ellen thanks for coming." Bobby told her as she gave him a look of what is going on.

"I got a call from another hunter telling me that in the next few towns over there is no one. It's like they disappeared. " Bobby was saying as they were all taking it in.

"Disappeared? How?" Ellen was asking him as she was trying to understand. As she stood next to him as she gave him a look.

"Like if the town was invisible or sumthin. " Bobby was saying as Dean and Sam gave each other a look.

"So what can we do?" Jo asked as she looked confused.

"We need to get into this warehouse and find what is in there and kill it. He said that's where it all had started." Bobby said as he was telling them all.

"We can trust these hunter's?" Ellen was asking Bobby as she stood next to him.

"Its Mike and Tony. They seem nice." Bobby told her as he was filling them in about these two hunters.

Lexi had then gotten up as she was wondering about something.

"How do we know this is not a trap?" She was asking them all as she stood there with a look.

"Well that's the chance were gonna have to take." Dean told his sister as she shook her head to ok.

Ellen and Bobby and Dean were looking at the map of where they needed to go. Sam saw the look on Lexi's face.

"Hey you ok?" He asked her as he grabbed her arm.

"She looked up to Sam as he stood 6'4 as she was only 5'2. Sam I have a bad feeling about this." She told her brother as she whispered to him as she looked back towards the others.

"Like what?" He asked her as he was wondering what kind of bad feeling she was having.

"I don't know. Honestly Sam. I'm scared." She told her brother as he brought her into his arms.

"It will be ok." He told her softly as he kissed her on her head and held her tightly.

"Everything ok here, girls?" Dean asked as he was coming by them.

"Yeah fine." Lexi told her brother as she gave her brother a smile as she walked away.

"Why don't I believe her?" Dean said as he was asking Sam as they stood there giving each other a look as they were watching Lexi chat with Jo.

"Maybe whatever it is that is bothering her, she will talk to Jo or she will tell us when she is ready." Sam told Dean as it was killing Dean, not knowing what was wrong.

"Still. This is not good for her." Dean told Sam as Dean was just worried about her.

"I know. When we get back from this hunt, we will sit and talk with her." Sam told Dean as he agreed with his brother.

Dean gave Sam a look as Sam shrugged his shoulders to his brother.

"Well let's head out." Ellen said as they were all getting what they needed.

"You all be careful. Dean." Bobby said as Dean and Sam stopped.

"Watch your sister real good." Bobby told them as they were heading out the door.

"You know we will be Bobby." Sam told him as he was then heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

They were then getting into their cars. Lexi was sitting in the back of Dean's Impala. Dean saw the look on her face. He was wondering what was wrong.

"Hey kid, wanna tell me what's up?" Dean was asking his sister as he was looking at her through his mirror.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She told her brother as she was looking out the window.

Dean wasn't buying it. He could tell something was wrong with her. Sam gave Dean a look as he motioned his head to his sister as Dean was reading Sam's face expression.  
Dean looked back as he saw Lexi looking at the window.

"You know you could have stayed back at Bobby's." Dean told her as she gave her brother a look.

"What and let you goof balls have all the fun." She told her brother as she sat there shaking her head to her brother's funny comment.

"So what we really don't know what really up against?" Sam said as he was asking Dean as they were talking about the hunt.

"Well no not really." Dean said as he shot Sam a look.

"So it's like going in there blind." Lexi asked her brother's as slid her head between her brother's.

"Basically, yeah." Dean told her as he saw the look on her face.

"Great." She mumbled as she slid back on the seat.

"You ok?" Dean then asked her as he looked at her.

"Peachy." She told her brother as Dean was worried about her.

When they arrived into town they hid their cars by some trees. Dean was making a plan.

"Ok so how are we doing this?" Ellen was asking Dean as she was ready.

"Ok. I'll take Lexi." Dean started to say as she stopped him.

"Wait. Why you?" She asked her brother as she was wondering.

"Cause I'm the oldest and that's why." He told her as he gave her a look.

"How about Jo and I go, while you three are off together." Lexi suggested as Dean was not happy about that.

"No." He told her as he snapped at her.

"Dean, what you don't trust me with Lexi?" Jo was asking Dean as she gave him this look.

"It's not that well-it's ." Dean was trying to say as he was looking over to Sam for some help.

"Hey, I don't see a problem with them going." Sam told Dean as Sam put his hands up in a surrendering way.

"Thanks." Dean told his brother as he shook his head.

"Come on Dean. You know Jo and I are good hunter's." Lexi was saying as she was telling Dean.

"Ok fine. You two stay together. Sam you go with Ellen. " Dean said as he was giving order's out.

"What about you?" Ellen was asking Dean as she turned her slightly on a tilt.

"I'll be fine. " Dean told her as they were getting their guns ready.

Dean was going over to Lexi as he wanted to talk with her privately.

"What's up bro?" She asked him as she saw the look in his eyes.

"You tell me? What were you and Sam talking about back at Bobby's?" Dean asked her as he was wondering what secret they were keeping.

"Dean look I won't lie to you. These hunts well they scare me. That's all." She told her brother as she then looked down at her feet.

"Hey its ok too be scared. That means you will be on your toes. Plus we should be scared since we know what's out there." He told her as he gave her a smile as she returned a half one herself to him.

"Be careful going in there alone." She told Dean as she smiled to him.

"You too." He told her as they were walking back to the others.

"Ready?" Ellen asked everyone.

"Let's find these sonsofabitches." Dean said as he was taking his gun and whatever supplies he would need.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another Chapter. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter...**

Lexi and Jo were taking the west part of the warehouse. They were very quiet of what they were doing. Lexi was really scared and still had a bad feeling about being there. As they were walking, Jo spotted a demon. Jo was then walking backwards as she was checking all around.

"By the look on your face, I gather the demon is behind me?" Jo asked Lexi had this look upon her face.

Lexi then nodded her head yes as Jo then turned her body quickly and aimed her gun and shot him.

"Nice work (as they high-fived each other)." Lexi told Jo as both girls smiled as they continued to keep walking.

Jo kept looking at Lexi. She saw her make a face. As they were walking Jo was using her flash light since it was dark inside.

"Lexi. You ok?" Jo asked her as Lexi had stopped and placed her hands on her temple. Her eyes were squinted closed as she was in some kind of pain.

Jo saw Lexi wasn't behind her, she had then ran back to Lexi to see what was wrong. She was holding her temples and shaking.

"Lexi what is it?" Jo asked her as she was starting to get scared as she was looking around.

Jo knew the others were on the other side. Jo stood close to Lexi as she placed her one hand on Lexi's back.

"Jo we need to get out and fast." Lexi looked up at Jo with a worried look. Lexi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She knew something was wrong.

Jo gave Lexi a confused look of why she needed to get out. This was not Lexi's first hunt.

"What? Why?" Jo asked her as she wondered what was going on.

"Jo like we need to get out NOW." Lexi told her as they were running to find a door to get out. (the song Jillian by Within temptation is playing)

"Why what is wrong?" Jo asked Lexi again. Jo had this look on her face of confusion.

"Jo we really need to be out of here. Something is just not right." Lexi said as she was trying to reach her brother's on their cell but she could only get their voice mail.

"Lexi you are scaring me. What is wrong?" Jo asked Lexi again but Lexi grabbed Jo's arm and they both started running.

Jo and Lexi were running to find a way out of the old abandon building. Lexi kept looking behind her. Jo saw the look on Lexi's face and was trusting her. Lexi saw a door to escape from.

"Jo this way." Lexi said as they were trying to get the door open. There was a lock on the door.

Lexi took her gun and shot at the lock to get the door open. As they were able to get out, they started running away from the building. With that, it had just then blew up. It had thrown the girls to the ground. When Lexi got up and saw the building burning, tears were coming down her face. Another explosion happened as Lexi screamed out.

"Noooo!" Lexi screamed out as tears were flowing down her face. Lexi was sitting on the ground crying in her hands.

(The song Savin' Me by Nickleback is playing)She was thinking of all the times she was with her brother's. From their first hunt, to birthdays and up until now. The thought of her with now no family was killing her inside. Jo was sitting next to Lexi, she had placed her arms around her and was crying since her Mom was in there with Sam and Dean.

"Jo. I can't. I have-no-one." Lexi said in between her sobs.

"We have each other now. My Mom was in there was well." Jo told her as they were both crying.

"I can't do it this. I should go in there and find them."Lexi told her as she felt hands on their shoulders.

The girls jumped as they turned to see Ellen. Jo got up and embraced into her Mom's arms. They were happy to see each other. Lexi looked away as she was hysterically crying on the ground with her hands in her face.

"Nooooooo!" She screamed out again as she was so destroyed of now losing her brothers.

"Lexi honey." Ellen said to her as she would not move. Jo gave her Mom a sad look. They felt bad for her.

After Lexi was able to calm a bit down, she turned to Ellen.

"Ellen, did Sam say anything before the explosion?" Lexi was then asking Ellen as she closed her eyes as tears were rolling down her face.

"Just that he hoped you and Jo were safe. The building blew up and then I couldn't find- Sam." Ellen told Lexi as Lexi looked back at the burning building as tears were rolling down her face.

Jo had then looked away when she saw Sam running. She tapped her Mom on the shoulder to show her. They both ran to Sam. He was holding his arm and had a few cuts on his face.

"Sam." Ellen said as she touched his face. She was happy to see him alive.

"How?" Jo asked him as she was shocked but happy. Sam was looking for his sister. Jo had then moved out theway for him to see Lexi crying.

Sam then started running, he was then kneeling in front of Lexi as he held her in his arms. When she felt someone's arms holding her, she moved her hands from her face to see Sam sitting in front of her.

"Ssam." She said as she thought she was seeing his spirit.

"Yeah. Its me Lexi." He told his sister. She was shocked but happy to see him alive.

"You. In there." She said as he shook his head and then took her in his arms and held her.

He felt and heard her crying again. He was rubbing her back. He then moved her to look at her. His hands were on her face as he kissed her on her head.

"Sam I – thought." She said as he stopped her.

"Shhhh. I'm here. Is Dean with you?" He asked her while he was looking around for him and hoping that Dean was.

"Dean. Oh my gosh no. DEAN!" She yelled as she flew out of his arms was running to find Dean.

"Lexi no. LEXI!" Sam yelled as he was trying to grab her but with his arm in pain she got away.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Lexi was determined to find Dean. She was trying to head back inside to find Dean. The building had then blew up again. When it blew up, she felt someone grab her and through her to the ground. She was again crying. They covered her body to protect from all the glass that was flying around.

"Are you crazy." A familiar voice said to her as she quickly looked, while lying there in a thought.

"Dddean." She said softly out loud as tears were coming.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked her when he grabbed her into his arms.

"Are you dead or am I or both or." She was rambling on as she was in shock. She pulled out of his arms to make sure it was really her brother.

"Zip it for a second. Yes. I am alive and so are you, thanks to me." He told her as he was trying to calm her down.

She didn't care she jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Geez warn me next time kiddo." He said as he was kidding with her, until he heard her sobbing in his arms.

Dean then realized how upset she was. He felt her shaking in his arms. That's when he realized everything and how great full they were.

"Hey hey its ok. Come on. Shhhh." He told her as he moved her away and moved her hair away from her face.

She was looking into Dean's eyes with such sadness. He was feeling bad for her. He hated the look he was seeing, until, he noticed Sam was missing.

"Sam. Sammy." Dean screamed as he yelled as he heard someone calling him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as Dean turned around slowly to see Sam was coming towards them, alive.

Both brother's stood a few feet away with tears in their eyes. Lexi stood to the side holding her arms together as tears were really flowing down her face. She looked up and Thanked God for keeping her brother's alive. Dean and Sam were then running towards each other. Dean and Sam gave each other a quick hug. Lexi couldn't take it no more and ran over to where her brother's were and placed her hands around both of their waist and hugged them. Dean and Sam gave each other a look and then down at Lexi where she was still hugging them . Ellen and Jo were then coming by them.

"How did you boys manage to escape?" Ellen was asking Dean and Sam as she was happy they were alive.

"I don't' know. I had this feeling after being in there." Dean told her while he was standing next to Lexi.

"Dean your face, you have a major cut above your eye." Lexi told her brother when she touched the side of his face.

"Yeah well that's the least of my worries." He told her when he smiled at her.

"Lexi had the same feeling as well." Jo was telling everyone as Dean gave his sister a look as he and Sam smiled.

"We trained you well I guess." Sam told his sister as she agreed.

"You two have no clue how happy I am that." Lexi started to say as she couldn't even say the words.

Jo changed the subject as she saw how upset Lexi was getting.

"Oh I did shoot a demon." Jo said since she was excited about that.

"Did he hurt you two?" Ellen was shocked when Jo told her. Jo shook her head as she smiled to her Mother.

"I gave what was coming to him." Jo said as she smiled and hugged her Mom again.

"Lets head back to Bobby's." Sam said as they were heading back to their cars.

When they got by the Impala, Sam was making Lexi sit up front with them. She gave Sam a smile of Thanks.

"So how did you and Jo come across this so-called demon?" Dean was asking as he was wondered.

"Honestly he came out of nowhere. We were talking and bam there he was and Jo shot him right in the heart." Lexi said as Dean was surprised he died so easily.

Sam saw the look on Dean's face. He knew what Dean was thinking. When they arrived at Bobby's Ellen and Jo were heading inside while Dean and Sam were outside talking. Lexi was getting ready to head inside until she stopped and turned towards her brothers.

"Guys. I just wanted to tell you both that I am glad you both made it out alive." She told them as they saw her eyes tearing up again.

"So are we. You were smart by getting out when you did." Dean told her as she then looked away when a tear fell.

"Sorry." She told her brother's as she wiped her tears quickly.

"Hey its ok. The three of us came close to dying or losing one of us." Dean started to say when he as well was getting teary eye.

"Look it's ok to feel what you are feeling. But the three of us will be ok." Sam told her as he was helping Dean out.

"That's right its just us three Winchester's now." Dean told his sister. She then ran over to her brother's and hugged them.

While hugging Dean, he gently kissed Lexi on her head. He was glad that the three of them were safe from that explosion.

"Thanks." She told them while they were heading inside to see Bobby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all those who have read this story and leaving me a review... **

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter...**

Bobby was glad to see the three of them walking into his house alive and well. Lexi went over and hugged Bobby as he

then watched her walk away.

"Ellen filled me in. I think you boys just might need a beer." Bobby told them as they all smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said as he was grabbing two beers for him and Sam. Dean then sat down.

Jo was sitting across from Dean and Sam in the living room.

"So what now?" Jo asked since she was curious to know what will happen next.

"Well were gonna take the next few days off to rest." Dean said as he was explaining.

"Lets us get our heads back on." Sam said while he interrupted Dean. Ellen was agreeing with Sam while she was standing next to where Dean

and Sam were sitting.

"We're gonna head out. Glad you boys are ok. " Ellen said while she was saying good-bye.

"Thanks Ellen." Dean and Sam in unison as they waved good-bye to her and Jo.

Jo was giving Lexi a hug good-bye." You take care." She told Lexi while both girls smiled as they were saying good-bye.

"Thanks Jo. You too." Lexi said to her as she turned towards her brother's.

"You ok?" Dean asked his sister while taking a sip of his beer.

Dean can tell something was off with Lexi. She wasn't herself.

"Yeah I am. We need to clean yours and Sam's cut out." She told them as she was getting up to get a clean wash cloths.

"So what do you make of the explosion?" Bobby was asking Dean and Sam as he was wondering. They were still sitting the living room.

"I don't know. Maybe a trap?" Sam suggested as he was telling Dean and Bobby.

"Could be. You never know." Bobby said as Lexi was coming back into the room with the medical bag.

"Come and sit down here." She told Dean as she patted the chair for him to sit.

While cleaning his cut she was rethinking the explosion. Dean saw it in her eyes. She looked as thou she was in a trans.

"Lex. Lexi are you ok? Lexi." Dean kept saying as he snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked his brother when he heard Dean repeat his sister's name.

"I don't know I think she is in some kind of trans." Dean was saying when he gave Sam a worried look about Lexi.

Bobby was coming over to Lexi. He was checking her breathing.

"Alexandrea. Alexandrea." Bobby was saying to her. He was trying to make her snap out of it.

"Bobby what do we do now?" Sam asked him as he was getting really worried about his sister.

"One of you boys grab her and bring her to the back room. NOW!" Bobby said loudly enough to see if Lexi would move but she still didn't flinch.

Dean then scooped his sister up in a bridal style and brought her into the room she uses. He laid her on the bed while Bobby had a bowl with cool water on it. He was placing a cool rag on her face. With that her eyes closed.

"Bobby!" Dean said when he got excited of why she closed her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe she just needs some rest." Bobby said as he was trying to figure what was wrong with her.

Dean and Sam stood there giving each other worry looks. They didn't wanna loose her. Sam was standing by the window, while Dean was sitting next to Lexi.

"Stay here and use this on her face." Bobby said as he was handing Dean the rag to use on Lexi's face.

"Come on Lexi. Please don't leave us." Dean told her while he was wiping her face with the cool rag.

"You know maybe she is in some kind of shock from the explosion." As Sam suggested to his brother about Lexi.

Dean thought he might have a point. They knew she took it the hardest. Sam was then coming by to sit next to her.

"Lexi, its ok. Dean and I are here with you." Sam told her as he held her hand, but there was no movement from her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting late and Bobby was making the boys get some rest. He was going to be staying with Lexi.

"You boys need some rest. Git. I'll stay with her." Bobby told the boys while Dean shot his brother a look.

"Bobby I get it but I can't leave her like this. Not now not ever." Dean told him as he stood there above his sister with his arms folded looking down at her.

"Boy you are stubborn as." Bobby started to say as Sam stopped him.

"Like you." Sam said as Bobby gave him a look an shook his head.

"Then how about we will take turns staying with her?" Dean suggested to Bobby and Sam. Bobby knew he wasn't going to win this with Dean and Sam.

"Fine. Go and get some sleep, both of you." Bobby said as he was chasing them out to get some sleep.

After a few hours, Dean was coming in by his sister. He could not sleep. He was too worried about her. While Dean was coming in he was sitting by Bobby. Dean was pulling up a chair.

"What are you doing up?" Bobby was asking Dean while Bobby was wiping Lexi's face with the rag.

"I couldn't sleep. Worried about her." Dean said as he was looking at the ground. He was really worried about his sister.

"Look she will be ok. You have to believe that." Bobby said to Dean, trying to make him understand.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep and I will stay with her." Dean told Bobby as he was then chasing him out of the room.

"Fine. Call me if anything." Bobby told Dean as he was then leaving the room.

While leaving the room out in the hallway, he ran into Sam. Sam looked a wreck. Worried was written all over his face. He too could not sleep. He was then walking in the room to see Dean talking and sitting by Lexi.

"Come on Lexi, you need to get better. I don't wanna lose you. I need you and Sammy around." Dean told her as Sam was clearing his throat.

Dean jumped when he heard Sam come into the room. Sam was then coming by Dean.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Dean asked his brother when Sam was then coming by him to sit.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Sam said to Dean as he asked him. Dean could hear it in Sam's voice how scared he was.

"Honestly Sammy, I'm scared. I just want her to wake up." Dean told Sam. Sam could tell how scared and worried Dean was.

"She's strong." Sam was telling his brother. Sam was hoping that she would wake up.

As Dean was wiping her face down, she was starting to come through. Dean and Sam jumped to her side.

"Hey come on Lexi, that's it wake up." Dean told her while she was starting to talk in her sleep.

"They can't leave me. All alone. No I can't." She was saying as Dean held her hand.

"Your not alone, Lexi. Sammy and I are right here." Dean told her as he could feel her burning up.

Sam saw the look in Dean's eyes that something was not right.

"Dean what?" Sam asked his brother knowing something what was wrong.

"Sammy, she's burning up." Dean was saying but he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Now what?" Sam asked his brother as they both were trying to think of what to do.

"Sam I don't know what to do next. " Dean told his brother while he was putting more cool water on her face.

She was just lying there. Her brother's were praying for her to awake. But it was hours ago when Lexi first made any movements. Bobby was then coming in to see how things were going.

"Hey boys, any change?" Bobby was asking Dean as he was coming in.

"She was mumbling some things." Sam told Bobby while he was checking her out.

"She's burning up." Bobby said as he was telling the boys while feeling her face.

"I know she has been, I don't know if that is good or bad." Dean was telling Bobby. Bobby was then telling Dean to bring her into the bathroom.

Dean and gave Sam a quick look as if they confused. Dean lifted his sister up and was carrying her.

"Your gonna have to hold her in the bath tub to let the cool water hit her." Bobby was telling Dean and Sam. Dean was rolling up his pajama pants.

Dean was then holding her by her arms while she was sitting on his lap. Her legs were in the tub as they were slowly lowering her into the tub.

"Just try and hold her arms so she don't slip and go under." Bobby told Dean as Dean was nervous about all this.

"Will this work?" Sam was then asking Bobby as Sam was worried about twin sister.

"Sam I hope so." Bobby said given the boys a look. Bobby was hoping and praying that it would.

Dean was holding onto his sister real tight. He was really scared for her. Sam was standing by Dean incase he needed to help out quickly.

"Bobby, turn the shower on. I got her." Dean said as he was telling Bobby. Sam had a worry a look.

"Hold on to her boy. Sam, you guide your brother and sister." Bobby said as he was then getting ready to turn the shower on.

"I got her." Dean said as he was holding her tightly in his arms.

Bobby had then turned the shower on as the cool water was pouring down on Lexi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those who have been reading and leaving a review. Those reviews/advices do help.  
****I take good and bad that's how we get better at what we all like to do. I do this for fun. I enjoy writing.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After a few minutes of the water splashing on Lexi and Dean, she was starting to mumble. But they couldn't make sense of what she was saying. She would just keep mumbling.

"Deanpleaseno. ." She would say while being in Dean's arms.

"Shhh. It's ok Lexi. Sammy and I are here." Dean told her as he kissed her on her head.

"Please!" Lexi yelled as she was flinching out of Dean's arms. He was trying to hold her down.

"Sam help your brother and hold her tightly!" Bobby yelled to Sam. Sam was trying to help out his brother.

Both brother gave each other a look as they shook their heads of how worried they were.

"Sam take her from Dean and bring her to the back room again." Bobby told Sam. He was then grabbing a towel to use for Lexi.

"You got her Sammy?" Dean asked his brother as Sam was taking her from his arms.

"Yeah. I got her." Sam told his brother. He was then bringing her back to the bed.

Sam laid her on the bed gently. He was then taking the towels and drying her very easy.

"Sssam. Ddea-." She kept repeating as Sam threw Dean a look. They were hoping that the cool water helped her.

"How is she boys?" Bobby asked as he was coming in.

Dean was drying himself off . Bobby was coming in and was going to check on Lexi.

"Her fever broke and she feels cool. I wanna see if something in the books can help." Bobby said as he was running down to his library.

Dean was going to change his clothes. "Call me if anything." Dean told him as he left.

Sam was alone with Lexi. He was going over to sit next to his sister.

"Ssam." She kept saying as she was moving around a little.

"Yeah, Lexi, I'm here." He kept telling her as he was brushing her hair away from her face.

"How's she doing?" Dean asked Sam as he was coming back into the room.

"She's talking or I should rather say mumbling." Sam told Dean. Dean was then coming by to sit.

"Come on Lexi, you need to wake up. It's not the same without you." Dean told her as he was rubbing her arm.

"Dddean. Please don't go. Don't go." She kept telling her brother. She was getting louder and getting agitated

Lexi kept repeating her brother's name. Dean was shaking his head, he was saw how late it was getting and she wasn't getting any better. He walked over to the window. The thought of Lexi hurt, sick was killing Dean inside. He hated when either of his siblings were like this.

"Dean- Dean." She said as she was fluttering her eyes.

When Dean heard her call his name he then ran over to her side. He was thrilled that his sister was waking up.

"Yeah honey its me. I am right here." He kept telling her as he was so happy that she was coming around. He grabbed her hand to let her know he was next to her.

"Where's Sam-me?" She was then asking her brother softly to him.

"I'm right here. "Sam told her as he placed his hands on her leg, while sitting at the edge of the bed.

Dean was still holding her hand. He could feel her griping his hand. He leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"That's it Lexi, wake up." Dean told her as his eyes were filling up with tears.

"Are-you-both-angels?" She asked her brother's softly as a tear fell down her face.

"Not even close. But Sam and I are right here with you." Dean told her with a chuckle. Sam had then gotten up to call for Bobby.

"BOBBY!" Sam stood in the door way as he yelled down for Bobby.

When Bobby heard Sam call out, he ran up to the room. He was then quickly coming into the room, he saw Lexi awake.

"Alexandrea, well I'll be. Good to see you alive girl." Bobby told her as he was happy to see her awake and talking.

"Hey." She told him as her throat was dry.

Sam was getting her some water. When he came back he was helping her sit up and drink some water.

"Better?" Sam asked his sister. Sam was really happy to see her awake.

"Yes." She told him as she gave him a smile. Sam had gently laid her head back down.

"Bobby what do you think caused all this?" Dean was asking Bobby as he was moving away from his sister, so she couldn't hear them talking.

"Could be a number of things. I really don't know." Bobby said as he shrugged his shoulders. Sam was then coming by them.

Lexi was then trying to get out of bed. She was then sitting up. When she went to stand up she felt dizzy.

"Whoooa there little sister." Dean said to her as he grabbed her before she could hit the ground. She fell into his arms. Dean was getting her back into the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby was then bringing her some medicine to try and keep her fever down. He wanted her to have some juice to give and her strength.

"Here take these." Bobby said to Lexi giving her the pills as she was then trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey wait. " Dean told her while helping her take a sip of her juice. She was then leaning up against her brother.

"You need to get some rest." Bobby stood giving her an order.

Dean was then getting up to head downstairs so she could rest.

"Can one of you stay with me? Please." She begged them while they gave a look to each other.

"Fine, if you get some rest." Dean told her as he was coming back to sit by her.

Bobby and Sam were going to head downstairs. Sam was giving her a kiss on her head.

"I will be downstairs." Sam told her while he was leaving the room.

"Actually I think I would like for you and Dean to stay. No offense Bobby." She told Bobby as she was giving him a smile.

"None taken. You should be with your brother's. I'll be downstairs." Bobby told them, while heading downstairs.

"Ok what happened?" She laid there asking her brother. She had a confused look- of why she was in bed.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked his sister as he gave Dean a look.

"Why am I in bed? What is going on?" She looked at her brother's with a look while asking him.

"Look, just get better and we will tell you another time." Dean told her while he was checking her head.

"Look Dean. I could only remember dribs and drabs of the past few hours." She told her brothers since she wasn't going to let this go.

"Ok. Ok. But you need to rest." Dean told her as he was calming her down.

"And I want the truth." She told her brother's. She was trying to sit up.

Sam was coming by to help her sit comfortably in her bed.

"Thanks." She was telling her brother as he gave her a smile of you're welcome.

"Well what can you remember?" Dean was asking her as he was wondering.

"I remember being in a building with Jo. We then found a demon, well she did any ways. Then we were-walking. Oh my gosh. No. " Lexi started to say when she was getting all upset.

Her brother's sat there giving each other a look of wondering what she had remembered. Dean was trying to calm her down.  
He was then sitting next to her.

"Shhhh. Lets not think of what had happened." Dean was telling his sister. Sam gave his sister a sad and worried look.

"Dean- I –I um, I thought I lost you and Sam. Oh gosh the feeling that came over me, thinking I lost you-both." She was saying as she was now sobbing.

"Come on, you can't do this to yourself. You need too be strong." Dean was telling her as he was wiping her tears away.

"Dean, I don't want too be a part from you guys. Please don't leave." She begged them as Dean gave Sam a look. They saw how worried and worked up she was getting.

"We won't. We will always stay together." Sam told his sister as he was feeling bad for her. He hated seeing her like this. They were trying to calm her down.

"Can you both sit with me?" She had asked her brothers with a sad face, that they couldn't say no to her.

Lexi was sitting in the middle of her brother's. That's where she wanted to and needed to be.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Sam told her as he was holding her hand. She gave Sam a smile.

"We will be right here." Dean told her while she placed her head on Dean's shoulder. Sam was holding her hand.

She had then fallen asleep. The boys were really worried about her. They knew they couldn't leave her anytime soon. She wasn't strong enough to be without them.

"What do you think?" Sam was asking Dean to see what was his point view of his sister.

Dean had then gotten up and was standing by the window looking out.

"Sammy this whole thing is freakin weird. A fever then she remembers some. I have no clue what to make out of all this." Dean said as he was whispering to Sam, while standing by the window.

Sam was looking down towards his sister as he smiled at her, while she was sleeping. While sleeping she was in no pain.

"You know we might be twins and we have this bond but she is still my little sister. I will do whatever it takes to make her better." Sam was telling Dean, as he was getting worried about Lexi. He agreed with Sam.

"I know. She is just more than a little sister. She is like my best friend. While you were away, she would follow me like a lost puppy. Do you know what or how that made me feel? " Dean said as he was heard himself getting all mushy." Dude really. Listen to me. She is turning me into a " Dean stood there giving his sister a look.

"A mush." Sam said as he cocked an eyebrow as they both chuckled.

"Yeah. A mush" Dean said as he shook his head about his sister. Dean stood there looking at his sister sleep. "Come on Lexi fight this." He whispered to her.


	9. Chapter 9

A few minutes later Lexi waking up shivering. When Dean was checking on her,he could feel her body temperature was dropping. Sam saw the look in Dean's eyes as he knew something was not right with Lexi.

"Dude she is getting real cold." Dean said as he was wrapping her up.

"Ddean. I'mmm soooo cccooold." She told her brother when she was trying to talk.

"I know. I am trying to keep you warm." Dean told her while he was wrapping her in blankets.

"Dean- am- I dying?" She was asking her brother while her teeth were chattering.

"No you are NOT dying. Not if I can help it." He told her as he kissed her on her head.

Dean had then picked her up and was carrying bridal style down stairs. She placed her one hand around her brother's neck. She held onto him since she was so scared.

"I'm- scared-Dean." She told her brother while he was holding her tightly.

"Hang on little one." While carrying her Dean was telling her.

"Lexi hang on a bit. " Sam told his twin sister as he was getting upset but was trying not to let her see or hear it in his voice.

"Cccooolllldddd." She kept telling her brother's.

"BOBBY!" Sam called out to him when they were all coming down.

"Boy what is it?" Bobby asked as he saw Dean carrying Lexi.

"Bobby, what is going on? Why is she so cold? " Dean asked he was getting worried and annoyed not know what was going on.

"Ok it could be some kind of spell she is under. Did she see a Demon? Did she kill one?" Bobby was asking as he was trying to see what type of spell.

"Um. No Jo killed the demon while Lexi stood there. Then the building blew." Sam said as he was trying to remember what happened.

"Bobby, we weren't with her when we were there. Dam this is my fault." Dean said as he was getting angry.

"Bring her down here. " Bobby told Dean as he was placing her on a bed downstairs in the holding cell.

"Look Dean it's not your fault." Sam was telling his brother as they stood next to her bed.

Bobby stood up and looked at Dean and Sam, they knew something was wrong by the look on Bobby's face.

"What?" When Dean saw the look on Bobby's face he gave him a look. He knew something was very wrong with his sister. He was going to do what ever it took to make her better.

"So her and Jo came in contact with a Demon?" Bobby was saying as he was asking them again. As Bobby then stood while giving the boys a look.

"Yeah her and Jo." Sam said as he was telling Bobby.

"She could be under a spell. I can try and reverse it. But-." Bobby was telling them. Dean knew something wasn't right.

"But what Bobby?" Dean asked while he stood there and ran his hand through his short hair.

"Look, Alexandrea is like a daughter to me. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. You do believe me right?" Bobby was asking the boys giving them a look as they stood there with sadness in their eyes.

"Bobby as long she doesn't-." Dean was saying as he couldn't get himself to say the word.

"No. I promise you." Bobby told them. Dean was giving Bobby a nod for him to reverse the spell.

"Do whatever you need to do." Dean and Sam told Bobby.

"Do you wanna stay here or do you wanna leave the room?" Bobby was asking them.

"Stay here." Her brother stood there and told Bobby in unison.

"Ok." Bobby was telling them.


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby was then chanting some words " Gnitnuh nomed og yawa, tel reh emoc kcab ot su. " As Bobby was saying those words, Lexi was getting squirming a bit.

"Bobby what is going on?" Dean asked as he was scared and worried of what is going on.

"Dean I need you to hold her arms. Sam held her legs. Real tight boys. " Bobby was telling them while they were helping Bobby out.

"Lexi hang on. You will NOT die on me, you hear me!" Dean was yelling as he was worried about his sister.

Bobby was then finishing up the exercise to make Lexi better.

" Nomed em u ton emoclew ereh og rof. Bobby was chanting as Lexi was starting to come out of her spell.

She was jolting. Dean and Sam were holding her down. Dean hated to see her going through this. Bobby turned around and had a fiery stick in his hand.

"Whooa. You didn't say anything about burning her." Dean told Bobby when he looked up at him with a worry look in his eyes.

"Dean, trust me. I don't like this but it has to." Bobby was telling him as he was going to burn her shoulder.

Dean and Sam stood there holding their sister and watching her be burned. They knew why it had to be done, but just the thought was killing them both. They hated to see their sister looking and feeling like the way she was. Sam was starting to feel some of her pain. Dean saw the look on Sam.

"Sammy, what?" Dean was asking his brother. Sam had his eyes closed and his face scrunched up.

Bobby looked over to where Sam was. He knew it was a twin bond.

"Its because they are twins. They could feel each other's pain." Bobby was telling Dean. He couldn't believe what was going on. Both siblings were now in pain.

All of a sudden, Lexi shot out a scream as Bobby burned her. He was marking her shoulder.

"Dean hold her real tight. You might wanna talk to her." Bobby was telling Dean.

"Lexi, hang on there. Its gonna be ok." Dean told her as he was still holding her arms down.

"Almost done boys. Hang onto her." Bobby told them, as he marked her again she screamed out and her body lifted a few inches off the bed and it was released down onto the bed.

Lexi laid there quietly. The three of them stood there waiting for her to awake. Dean saw Sam sitting there, panting.

Dean got up and ran over to Sam. He had then grabbed his arms.

"Sammy talk to me. You ok?" Dean asked his brother as he grabbed his arms to make sure he was ok as well.

"Yeah fine." Sam told his brother as they looked down to Lexi who was still lying there.

"I am going to get her some water. Just watch her good." Bobby said while he was running back up for some water.

"Am I dead?" Lexi was asking her brothers while a tear ran down her face.

Dean and Sam were happy to hear she was talking.

"No, I told you wouldn't die." Dean was telling his sister, while sitting her up in his arms.

She was leaning up against Dean's chest. Dean was moving her hair from her face.

"What happened?" She then asking her brother's while wondering what had happened.

"That's not important." Sam told her given her a smile.

Bobby was then coming back with a bucket of water, a bottle of Jack and rag.

"Take a shot of this for the pain." Bobby told her as he was giving her the bottle of Jack.

While trying to take a shot her hands were shaking. The taste of Jack was really numbing her body as she took the shot. Bobby was then wiping her face down with a cool rag.

"How ya feel?" While Bobby was checking on her he sat there and asked her.

"Besides my body hurting. Great. "She told them all. Bobby and the boys were glad to have heard that.

"Lexi, what do you remember?" While Sam was wondering, he had then asked her.

"Not much really." She told her brother while trying to take another shot of Jack.

"Whooa little one, that's enough Jack for you." Dean said as he then took the bottle from her.

"Um, you and Sammy drink it." She told her brother.

"Yeah well you went through some crap and I don't need a hurting drunken sister." Dean told his sister, while they both sat there smiling.

"Jerk." She called Dean with a smile.

"Brat." Dean stood there smiling before calling her a name.

"Can you walk to go upstairs?" Bobby asked her as Dean was helping her sit up.

She was going to try and stand up. When she did Sam had to grab her, since he was sitting next to her.

"Whooa . Don't think so." Sam told his sister as he picked her up in a bridal style and was then carrying upstairs.

"Thanks Sammy." She told her brother while she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her arm was around his neck as well.

Sam was taking her back up. When he brought her up, he was looking to see where to let her lay.

"Place her on the couch for now." Bobby told Sam as Sam was putting her down.

"Thanks Sammy." She told her brother.

"You can be dizzy from not eating. Its been like 2 days with no food for you." Bobby was telling her. He was going to start making dinner for everyone.

"Hungry?" Sam was asking his sister.

"A little." She told him softly as she then fell asleep.

"Hey its good she's sleeping. Poor kid." Bobby said when he was heading into the kitchen to make some hot dogs.

Dean stood in the door way holding his beer and watching her sleep.

"She'll be fine, Dean." Bobby said as he turned around. Bobby saw how worried Dean looked.

"I know. It's just I can't help it." Dean said as Sam was coming by his brother.

"Dean look. We did everything to keep her safe. She even knows that." Sam was telling his brother as Bobby handed him a beer.

"Trying to keep you and her safe and look what good that did." Dean said taking a sip of his beer.

"Dean, come on. You know you have been, we have been doing great keeping her safe. Don't do this to yourself." Sam was telling his brother while coming by him.

Dean still couldn't shake the feeling about his sister and what they done to her, but he knew it had to be done. When dinner was almost ready they wondering if they should wake her.

"Dean. Sam." She called out to her brother's as they ran inside to her.

"Hey Lex. How ya feeling?" Sam was asking her as he was sitting across from her.

"Like I was hit by something." She told them all as Dean made a face as he mumbled.

"More like burning." He said to himself.

"But really kiddo, how are ya?" Bobby asked her as he was wondering and worried.

"Pretty good." She said as she was smiling.

"What are you all smiles about?" Dean asked his sister as he was glad she was smiling.

"Just that I am here with 2 awesome brother's and 1 great father figure who are in my life." She told them as she was all smiles.

"Oh god, she is heading in a chick-flick moment." Dean said as they all stood there laughing.

She sat there and stuck her tongue out to him as she was kidding.

"Yeah well, your not half bad either kiddo." Dean told her as he got up and kissed her on her head.

"So what next?" Lexi sat there asking her brother's.

"Find a next a hunt." Sam told his sister while sitting next to her.

"That's right. We do another Winchester hunt." Lexi said giving her brothers and Bobby a smile.

"You up for it?" Dean sat there asking his sister.

"Heck yeah." She told her brother with a big smile.

"Try and stay out of trouble." Dean gave his sister a look and then smiled at her.

I always do." She told her brother while giving him a smirk.

"Kidding. I am always either saving your ass or wonder boy's ass." Dean was telling Lexi and Sam while giving them a smirk.

"Tomorrow we can head out." Sam told her giving her a kiss on her head. He was glad that she was back to herself again.

Lexi was heading up to take a quick shower. Dean followed her up to her room.

"Hey punk butt. Glad your ok. " Dean was telling her while he stood in then doorway.

"Is Dean Winchester turning soft?" Lexi chuckled when she asked her brother.

"Shhh. I have reputation to protect. "He was telling her before heading back down.

Lexi picked up the pillow and threw it at Dean. "Get out of here." She told him.


End file.
